Liquid Reign
by UnbrokenHeart
Summary: Inglaterra, século XIX. O jovem Sasuke Uchiha promove um baile e conhece Sakura Haruno, uma moça particularmente atraente e misteriosa. Ambos encontram a si mesmos perdidos em meio a conspirações e ceticismo. Mas não enfrentarão esses medos sozinhos. "I ask you to suspend your desbelief."
1. Prologue - Deathless

A chuva era forte.

Quase não sobrava pano para agarrar em meio a tanto frio. Ele apertou a roupa mais para perto de si e suspirou. Seu rosto estava molhado e sua testa franzida. Os passos estavam ligeiramente mais apressados à medida que ele encontrava o local onde deveria ficar. As pessoas estavam em suas casas, jantando, àquela hora. As crianças não estavam mais nas ruas, fazendo barulhos e as poças de lama aumentaram. As barracas, fechadas; portas, trancadas. Era uma perfeita rua mal-assombrada. Ele conseguia ouvir o som, no entanto, de pessoas rindo e falando alto. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, usou a campainha e tremeu um pouco com o ventania. Uma mulher mal vestida abriu, sorriu para o homem e soltou uma risadinha.

"Aqui não é para mendigos, senhor." Uma expressão pouco calorosa veio de seu rosto. Ele apenas olhou para ela e entrou dentro da enorme mansão. Sua capa, encharcada, jogou no chão.

Caminhou paulatinamente até a galeria, um grande salão de seu amigo. Pôs ambas as mãos em cada olho, esfregando. A visão estava um pouco embaçada e a respiração ainda rápida. Quando entrou, viu diversas mulheres vestidas com muito menos que a mulher que o recebeu. Elas e outros homens, beijavam-se, acariciavam-se e bebiam. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Cada casal no seu canto. Uns usavam brinquedos especiais. As risadas eram muito mais femininas. Ao fundo da sala, coberta de quadros antigos e muito bem produzidos, ele estava sentado com um homem a sua esquerda, beijando sua bochecha e uma mulher sentada no chão, com a mão direita dele sobre seus ombros. Ele olhavam para os corpos em sua frente de uma maneira hipnotizante. Sentia tédio, como se já tivesse visto tantas pessoas juntas beijando-se. Ele tinha um olhar escuro e sombrio, porém convidativo. Não era possível encontrar nenhuma pessoa, seja de qual sexo fosse, que não se sentisse atraído por ele. Homens, mulheres, crianças, idosos, transexuais, bissexuais... Todos eles.

Quando notou a presença de Kakashi, sorriu e levantou do luxuoso sofá.

"Boa noite, senhor Hatake." Ele acenou e algumas mulheres trouxeram vinho. O homem pegou e bebeu um pouco. Beber nunca foi uma das artes que ele mais apreciava.

Kakashi sorriu de maneira desconfortável. Todos pareciam esperar que ele se despisse e fosse se juntar a eles. "Vejo que continua com os velhos hobbies." Ele sentiu uma pontada de frieza em sua voz, mas o jovem rapaz a frente não havia notado.

"Força do hábito. Meus amigos estão se divertindo. Por que não se junta a eles?" Ele apontou para um grupo de jovens completamente nus.

"Obrigado, mas recuso a oferta. Estou precisando de uma cama, na verdade." Kakashi balançou a cabeça em negativa e tentou não mostrar desprezo aos atos sexuais que eles estavam fazendo. Ele sempre soube desse lado estranho de seu amigo, mas nunca houveram questionamentos. Ambos sabiam que cada um tinha seus defeitos e doenças. Mas o jovem não achava que nada daquilo era uma doença. Aquilo era apenas fascinante.

"Oh, sim." Ele pisca várias vezes, como se tivesse esquecido de algo e sua expressão suaviza um pouco. "Amelie, leve o cavalheiro a um quarto." Então uma moça que aparentava ter vinte e pouco anos surge, sem roupas e sorri travessamente com o pedido, mas a expressão dele era fria.

"Não brinque." Ele advertiu. Amelie ficou um tanto desapontada, mas aceitou a repreensão.

A decoração era incrível. Kakashi já esteve em muitos lugares em sua vida, mas sempre achou aquele lugar particularmente atraente aos olhos. Os detalhes luxuosos tinham muito a ver com o dono da mansão. Os quadros eram mais misteriosos à medida que eles chegavam ao fim do corredor. Até mesmo o vento ficava encolhido e somente uma brisa balançava seus cabelos suavemente. Quando os passos de Amelie ficaram mais devagar, ele parou, esperando que ela abrisse a porta.

O corpo de Amelie era muito bonito: curvas bem acentuadas e o busto pequeno. Ela se virou para ele e deu espaço para que entrasse. O quarto era azul, com um lustre que ele considerava particularmente exagerado. A cama tinha lençóis de tecidos que ele sabia que eram raros. Espelhos estavam por toda parte e o piso parecia ser novo.

"Importa-se?" Amelie ajoelhou-se de frente para Kakashi e olhou para ele com uma expressão desejosa.

Kakashi olhou para a moça e sentou em seus calcanhares, para encará-la. Fechou os olhos e beijou os lábios dela com uma ternura fingida. Ela sentiu o coração bater ligeiramente mais rápido e sorriu internamente. Ela pensava ter conseguido um homem só para si. Mas Kakashi levantou-se e apontou para a porta.

"Não brinque." Ele repetiu a frase de Sasuke.


	2. Bloody Invitation

Na manha que seguia, o sol parecia ter preguiça de aparecer pelo horizonte. As grandes janelas da mansão Uchiha anunciavam que o dia raiou lá fora. A temperatura era amena e era possível escutar as vozes das pessoas abrindo suas janelas. Conforme Kakashi estava se mexendo na cama luxuosa, seu corpo começava a acordar e perceber o que acontecia a seu redor. Ele começava a ter noção do sol atravessando as cortinas, a claridade e as leves batidas na porta.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, de olhos fechados, agarrando uma das almofadas perto de seu rosto.

"O café será servido agora, senhor Hatake. O senhor Uchiha estará pronto em dez minutos." Uma mulher com uma voz provavelmente cansada pela idade, diz. Sua voz ressoa pelo quarto, mas Kakashi não consegue entendê-la. Eram pedaços de palavras, frases, misturadas no ar e ele tentou formar uma sentença coerente, porém o sono o atacou novamente. Abriu os olhos abruptamente, com medo de que estivesse atrasado para alguma coisa e tentou procurar em sua mente algo que deveria resolver, mas lembrou que estava "de férias". Fechou os olhos novamente, mas uma voz disse:

Acorde.

Então ele resolveu levantar.

O chão estava um pouco frio e seu corpo bem aquecido. Ele se arrastou para o banheiro e respirou profundamente, levantando os braços e erguendo as mãos para o céu.

As escadas ressoavam passos e Sasuke ajeitou sua cadeira para sentar-se. Ele sorriu para a mulher a sua esquerda, uma servente, que pôs o suco de laranja fresco em seu copo. A mesa estava posta e farta. O local inteiro era alvo de fragrâncias cítricas e outros aromas leves.

Kakashi sorriu para Sasuke, cumprimentando-o.

"Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Londres, Kakashi?" Sasuke fingiu pouca importância, olhando de relance.

"Talvez algumas semanas. Quem sabe? Eu tenho alguns compromissos, na verdade. Poucos, mas não posso adiar por muito tempo." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco distraído.

"Gostaria de alguma ajuda?" Ele oferece dinheiro em suas palavras, e Kakashi parece notar, mas recusa educadamente.

Kakashi Hatake é um comerciante americano que conheceu Sasuke Uchiha à medida que conseguiu fama e dinheiro o suficiente para expandir seus negócios até Londres. Ambos se tornaram amigos, pois sempre encontravam-se em festas preparadas para a elite da época. Grandes estilistas, músicos, desenhistas... Todos eles se reuniam, mas Sasuke nunca foi um artista. Ele sempre era o apreciador da arte durantes as festas e comemorações de seus amigos artistas.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de comparecer ao baile. Aqui, na mansão." Ele oferece com o olhar suave, porém distraído com as preparações do evento.

"Claro! Mas... quando seria?"

"Em uma semana. Apenas os amigos mais próximos. Gostaria de apresentar algumas pessoas a você, já que você vai ficar por aqui. Você pode até mesmo..." Ele bebe o resto do suco em seu copo. "...conseguir algum parceiro. Alguém do seu ramo." Kakashi pensa na oportunidade e agradece o convite.

Mebuki abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela e seu marido, Kizashi já tinham aberto as portas de sua casa para uma jovem moça que segurava uma mala consigo.

"Mãe!" A moça diz assim que recebe um abraço sufocante a caloroso de Mebuki. Seu pai pede para que um mordomo leve a mala de sua filha e sorri, muito contente, enquanto fecha a porta principal. Para ele, era como se pudesse afastá-los de tudo o que havia de ruim lá fora.

"Desculpe, Sakura." Ela olha para o chão envergonhada, mas logo volta a acariciar os cabelos da filha. Depois de uma série de frases acolhedoras, mais sorrisos e algumas lágrimas, ela finalmente vai até o seu quarto, buscando a cama imediatamente.

Sakura tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Depois de cinco anos na América, ela foi capaz de voltar para casa. Mas um coisa a incomodava profundamente todos os dias: sua missão na Terra. O que ela deveria fazer? Sempre pessou que sua existência teria um motivo, uma explicação. Mas sem foco ou objetivo, como ela poderia dar valor ao que foi direcionado a ela? Tudo era tão confuso... Todas as suas amigas tinham sido avisadas assim que saíram do Céu do que deveriam fazer. Quem deveriam abençoar, cuidar, proteger, lutar por. Mas as últimas palavras que ela escutou de Deus foram:

"TRAGA AMOR ÀQUILO."

Ela tinha certeza (ou estava começando a ter) de que havia escutado errado e até agora não foi possível compreender o significado daquelas palavras ditas com tanta rapidez. Alguma coisa a dizia que ela deveria agir imediatamente, pois ela estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente e não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha.

Sua familia estava ficando impaciente, também. Mebuki começara a escrever cartas sobre rapazes um pouco mais velhos que ela havia encontrado para a filha. Dizia suas características, sonhos e objetivos. Mas Sakura não estava interessada. Viver na Terra era tão mais complicado do que ela lembrava... Talvez seja porque sua nova família era bem mais apegada a ela do que a outra.

Ela vai até a sala depois de um longo banho e encontra seu pai lendo um jornal. Quando ele escuta os passos da filha, baixa o jornal e sorri brevemente.

"Sente-se." Ele convida e aponta para a mesa com chá, biscoitos e vários quitutes arrumados e organizados.

"Eu vou querer café." Um mordomo surge para atender o pedido de Sakura.

"Café? O que a América fez com você, minha filha?" Kizashi finge um olhar de preocupação e ri um pouco. Sakura dá de ombros timidamente, mas sorri com a pergunta. Realmente, ela tinha mudado um pouco.

Kizashi era dono de uma famosa loja de roupas que deu início dois anos antes de Sakura nascer. Mebuki era uma importante modelo que até nos dias atuais dava entrevistas sobre sua "nova vida", depois que casou e teve uma filha. Sakura nunca quis se pronunciar, então permanecia viajando por vários locais diferentes.

Mas o que seria uma estadia tranquila mudou quando ela viu um envelope muito delicado em cima da mesa. Ele estava aberto, mas não havia nada dentro. Até que sua mãe surge, toda animada com uma folha em suas mãos. Está um pouco brilhante demais no rosto e o vestido azul que estava, um pouco torto. Os fios de cabelo ainda permaneciam no lugar, no entanto.

"Fomos convidados para o baile do senhor Uchiha!" Ela abre um sorriso e olha imediatamente para Sakura, que não tem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Durante o tempo que sua filha esteve fora, Mebuki sempre tentou encontrar uma pessoa que seria um bom par para ela, mas nada agradava Sakura. Ela é muito educada, reservada e teimosa e seu gênio não era muito admirável entre os homens que já conheceu. As mulheres precisavam ser mais receptivas e Sakura não conseguia ser assim. "Será quarta-feira. Às oito horas da noite." Ela forçava os olhos até as letras miúdas da carta. Sua voz era baixa e comedida.

Kizashi tomou iniciativa nas preparações. Mebuki conseguiu convencer Sakura a comprar um novo vestido cujo preço era exorbitante para a maioria das pessoas. Claro que ela não ficou muito feliz com a atitude da mãe, mas desejou não contrariá-la. Fez poucas perguntas e no dia seguinte, já tinha um vestido preto rendado com os botões em suas costas, discretos. Era, apesar de tudo, bem decorado. Nada demais, mas não ao ponto de passar desapercebida.

 _Será que ela irá gostar dele_?, Mebuki se perguntava.

Ao contrário de seu irmão, Itachi sempre foi mais reservado e organizado. Até mesmo com coisas simples, pouco importantes. Ele tem cuidado do patrimônio que seus pais deixaram quando morreram; organizado festas para pessoas muito importantes para aumentar a popularidade da família Uchiha e protegido o seu irmão descontrolado de cometer burrices.

Sasuke sempre foi mais liberal e nunca se preocupou muito com planejamento. Buscava viver o momento em si. Suas escolhas peculiares e hobbys eram muito incomuns, por isso Itachi sempre evitou escândalos como pode, mas ele não conseguiria tomar conta de seu irmão mais novo por muito tempo. Após o anúncio do baile, Itachi faz uma visita a seu irmão.

"Finalmente está a procura de alguém?"

Sasuke ergue os olhos para o irmão em diversão.

"Não estou promovendo o baile para essa finalidade, Itachi." Ele responde com um sorriso irônico. Seu irmão também está vendo graça em toda aquela situação.

"Se você tivesse que conseguir uma esposa, ela vai precisar conhecer você. De verdade." Ele endurece o olhar e pensa um pouco. Aquele assunto era delicado e ambos perderam o sorriso no rosto.

"Por isso que não tenho a intenção de encontrar nenhuma."

Yamanaka Ino tem uma estufa muito famosa na Inglaterra. Além disso, ela é amiga de infância de Haruno Sakura. Quando sua amiga chegou de viagem, terminou todos os seus afazeres na floricultura da mãe e tirou um dia de folga (em plena segunda-feira!) apenas para receber a convidada especial. Houve um jantar apenas para os amigos mais próximos na mansão Haruno e, como sempre, Ino havia sido convidada com sua família. As duas estão no quarto de Sakura, quando Ino pergunta:

"Vocês foram convidados para o baile?"

Sakura pensa um pouco e irrita-se.

"Por que todos estão preocupados com isso?" Ela fecha o semblante e encara Ino com os olhos curiosos. Ino está com uma expressão chocada e põe as mãos na cintura.

"Porque é um dos eventos mais importantes do ano! Uchiha Sasuke não faz dois bailes em um ano, mas parece que algo mudou." Ela faz uma pausa e gesticula. "Ouvi falar que ele está recebendo um convidado em sua casa. Parece que ele é um importante comerciante americano e talvez tudo isso seja apenas uma forma de deixá-lo mais famoso, mas veja: ele convidou pessoas que ele costuma a convidar e não pessoas envolvidas em comércio."

"Talvez ele queira ser discreto." Sakura arriscou. "Mas por que nós fomos convidados?"

"Porque seu pai é responsável por muitas das roupas que o senhor Uchiha usa. Ele gosta muito do seu pai, Sakura." Ela sorri carinhosamente. "Você precisa conhecê-lo. Ele pode ser uma pessoa interessante pra você. Tente." Ela dá uma piscadela apenas para receber uma expressão de deboche.

"Não estou interessada nele." Ela responde, revirando os olhos. "Nunca o vi em minha vida."

"Essa pode ser sua chance de se casar, Sakura. Pense nesse baile como uma forma de conhecer pessoas novas, pretendentes. Está ficando muito velha para deixar essas coisas de lado." Sakura baixou a cabeça. Realmente tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

 _Se ao menos eu pudesse contá-la..._

De todos os amigos mais próximos de Sasuke, Naruto sempre foi o mais presente em sua vida. Os dois se conhecem desde que tinham treze anos. Naruto é um inventor pouco famoso que passou grande parte de sua vida tentando criar sua própria carreira, sem sucesso. Mas com a ajuda de seu amigo, suas pesquisas foram aperfeiçoadas e ele conseguiu uma certa estabilidade financeira. Mesmo com todos os problemas que tinha, ainda era muito apaixonado por uma jovem chamada Hyuuga Hinata, filha de um médico australiano. Ela tinha traços muito suaves e sua personalidade era muito doce, amável.

"Eu preciso ir embora. Sinto muito." Ela sussurra depois de beijá-lo. Naruto sente uma pontada no coração, mas sempre lembra que tudo será mais fácil quando o pai de Hinata aceitar o casamento dos dois, o que ainda parece ser um pouco difícil, já que Naruto não tem terras. Ele não é um homem do comércio então isso dificultava suas relações com o pai de Hinata. Mas eles nunca desistiram de tentar.

Apesar dos altos e baixos.

"Eu sei." Ele continua respirando profundamente o cheiro dela. Seu coração acalma por alguns segundos até que ela vai embora, soprando um beijo. Naruto tenta não puxá-la para si novamente e deixa que ela siga seu caminho de volta para casa.

O casal tem um esconderijo, perto da casa de Naruto. Os dois se encontram com frequência, mas as visitas são pequenas e apressadas. Naquele dia, depois de receber o convite de seu melhor amigo, Sasuke, ele imagina uma vida perfeita com sua amada até se entregar ao sono profundo.


End file.
